


When They Know They Love You - Changkyun

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, cute cute, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728106
Kudos: 12





	When They Know They Love You - Changkyun

Changkyun knows he loves you when he’s working in the studio for three nights in a row, and each night, you stop by with food and a mental break for him. Knowing that you’d take care of him even when he’s drowning in work and almost ignoring everything else but, means so much to him.

~~~

Changkyun had been working away in his studio, trying to finish up his latest song. Things were moving along, but slowly. And Changkyun was getting a little tired. The one thing that was keeping him going was you. The last two nights, you had come to his studio with take out and a smile, and he felt refreshed and more motivated after every visit.

Tonight was no different than the last two - you knocked gently on the studio door before opening it, a soft smile gracing your lips as you watched him busily working away. When you closed the door behind you, he looked up, smiling when he saw you. Seeing you always brings a smile to his face, but when he’s working, it’s like another wave of inspiration hits him every time he sees your face. He smiled and pulled out the extra chair he had in the room for you, bringing it next to him. When you sit down, he places a quick kiss on your cheek before taking the take out bag from your hands. He lays out the food while you ask him about his day and how the song was coming along. You two chat while you eat, and continue to talk as you finish eating. When you finally ask him about the song, he turns to the computer, handing you the headphones and making sure they are securely on your head before he plays the song. He’s nervous to show you the song and watches you carefully. As you bob your head to the rhythm, Changkyun’s expression slowly changes from worry to a sweet smile. He realizes just how much he really cares about you, and how much you care about him - you’re always taking care of him like you did today, and he wants to make sure that he takes care of you in the same way. He loves you, and he’s already found the inspiration for his next song...


End file.
